


before practice

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i'm not sure- that's why the question marks), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk??, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Woojin, Woosung - Freeform, bottom jisung, cum as lube, handjob, rough??, well at least for my standards...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Jisung was kind of frustrated and needed Woojins help to get over it.





	before practice

**Author's Note:**

> i read a really good doujinshi the other day and it just boosted my motivation for this....
> 
> and i feel like this has kind of a different energy to it?? idk, i feel like it's not as soft as the other ones,,, 
> 
> but WooSung is a beautiful ship, sadly underrated and underappreciated but still great and lovely

It was a normal day and Chan waited for every memebr to gather in their booked practice room to start the dance practice. Woojin and Jisung were the only ones who were already there and were both stretching. Woojin was doing reverse push-ups on the couch at the side of the room and Jisung was just stretching his legs, secretly watching Woojin through the mirror. 

Woojin wore rather tight grey sweatpants, which outlined his dick just right for Jisung to notice and intensively look at it. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned into a light pinkish tone. He tried to hide his arousal, but it was pretty damn hard with Woojin almost right in front of him. He looked over to Chan, who was doing something on their stereo, setting everything up before the others also arrived. But he gladly did not notice how Jisung stopped stretching and just sat on the floor, trying to cover his crotch. 

Jisung shyly stood up and walked over to Woojin, who was kind of confused looking up at him but instantly knew what was going on as soon he saw Jisungs hand covering his crotch. 

„uhm Chan-hyung... i forgot something, can i maybe quickly look for it?“ Jisung asked into the room. Chan nodded and hummed in approval, not even wasting a glance on him. „and... can Woojin-hyung maybe help me...?“. Chan just hummed again, not realising what exactly Jisung asked him. Jisungs eyes lit up and he grabbed Woojin by his wrist and dragged him out the door. „wait a second- We're about to start practice in some-“ Chan yelled after them but got cut off by the door slamming shut behind them. 

„jisung, what are you doing?“ Woojin asked curious as Jisung looked up and down the hallway to make sure nobody's about to see them. As he was sure it was empty, he ran towards the boys bathroom at the end of the hallway, still dragging Woojin along with him. They entered and Jisung pushed Woojin in the first stall, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it, facing Woojin. 

„Jisung what the fuck is going on??“ Woojin whispered, his brows furrowed and his tone in utter confusion. Jisung just looked up at him, already slightly panting and his eyes fiery and hooded. He pulled Woojin closer, making him stretch his arms out next to his head, trapping him in between them. 

Jisung desperately grinded onto Woojins crotch with his hard dick, pathetically whimpering at the caused friction in his pants. „jisung baby, are you really that desperate?“ Woojin asked against his ear, smirking at the already wrecked boy underneath him and put his knee in between his legs. 

„yes Woojin-hyung, please...“ Jisung moaned out and rubbed himself onto Woojins thigh. Woojin bit his lip to the sight in front of him and felt himself getting hard at it. Woojins left hand moved down Jisungs petite body, stopped at the waistband of his pants and yanked them down, releasing Jisungs dick from the painful restriction of his pants. Jisung loudly moaned out and closed his eyes, his dick twitchingly hitting his abdomen. 

„baby, you have to be a little quieter, or do you want everyone to hear you? Being such a naughty baby boy for your Hyung?“ Woojin purred into Jisungs ear, making him whimper and bite on his lips to contain himself. Woojins face moved down Jisungs neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses onto it. Woojin was just about to suck on a specific sensitive spot as he got interrupted by Jisung „Wo-Woojin-hyung... you- you can't mark me now... the others will see...“ he breathed out, his head rolling back onto the stall-door. 

„oh so now you're scared that the others will see? not my typical Jisung as i know him“ Woojin muttered onto his neck, lightly nibbling at his burning skin, making Jisung jolt and tense up. Woojins hand moved over to Jisungs dick, enclosing it and smearing the leaked cum down with his thumb. He carefully stroked him, eliciting tiny moans and whimpers out of Jisung. His eyes were tightly shut, mouth slightly opened and his hands were grabbing onto Woojins shirt. 

„please Woojin-hyung... please fuck me.... i- i can't take it anymore...“ Jisung moaned out as Woojin licked up his neck and stopped at his ear to bite into it and take his earlobe in, nibbling onto it. Woojins hand was moving to Jisungs ass now, spreading his asscheeks to reveal his awaiting and leaking hole. He promptly pushed two fingers in at once, making Jisung moaningly crie out and heave his back off of the door. He slowly moved them in and out, properly stretching his baby boy from inside out. Jisung was loudly and openly moaning, not caring that he should keep quiet. 

Woojin steadily fucked Jisung with his fingers, turning him into a panting whimpering mess. „i- i need you Woojin-hyung... please...“ Jisung moaningly cried out. Woojin pulled his fingers out and turned Jisung around, his hot face pressing against the cold door. „i don't have a condom with me, baby“ „i don't care, please- please just fuck me...“ Jisung whimpered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

Woojin pulled his pants down and aligned himself at Jisungs entrance, teasing him with slowly sliding over it with his tip. „Woojin-hyung, please....“ Jisung cried out. Woojin roughly slammed his cock inside of Jisung, drawing a cried moan out of him, snapping his eyes open. Woojin set a fast pace right at the start, thrusting into him while holding his hips in place with his strong hands. „is this what you wanted baby boy? getting roughly fucked against a dirty bathroom door?“ Woojin bluntly growled out, his thighs slapping against Jisungs butt with every thrust. „yes...“ Jisung quietly moaned out, his fists pressing against said door. 

Woojin fucked deep into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate, making Jisung loudly moan out every time he did. Woojins hands were on Jisungs hips, roughly gripping into them, leaving red marks. Woojin brought Jisungs torso up, leaning against his chest, his left hand running over his throat. He moved forward, pressing Jisungs chest against the door, groaning into his ear while still steadily fucking him, slamming his cock into Jisungs sweet spot. 

Jisungs legs were starting to quiver, letting him fall completely onto Woojins dick; his dick now rubbing over his prostate, making Jisung cry out in pleasure and ecstasy, his eyes rolling back into his head because of Woojins thick cock throbbing inside of him. Woojin pulled Jisungs shirt off, biting and sucking onto his sensitive shoulder once it was gone. „Woojin-hyung...“ Jisung moaned out, almost inaudible for Woojin, but he heard everything his baby had to say. 

Woojin was mercilessly ramming his cock into Jisung, moaning right into his ear, making him close his eyes again and his walls clench around him. Jisung brought one of his hands up to Woojins head, grabbing a handful of his hair. Woojin slowed down a bit, burrying his cock deep inside of Jisung, moving their hips together in a steady rythm, both moaning out the others name. He kissed along the side of Jisungs neck, tasting saltiness on his lips. 

Woojin gripped hard into Jisungs hips again, thrusting roughly into his ass at a violent pace, making Jisung moaningly cry out and deeply inhale as his face fell onto the door again. „Wo-Woojin-hyung, i- i'm close...“ Jisung stuttered out, making Woojin move a hand down to his dick, enclosing it with his big hands and fastly stroking it. 

Jisung was about to explode due to all of the stimulation he felt; getting fucked in the ass and jerked off at the same time. He felt like he'll black out any second. His eyes were tightly shut, his legs trembling and his dick twitching as he came onto the door with a loud and deep choked out whimper, his cum spurting onto it and slowly dripping down to the floor. Jisungs insides clenched and tensed up around Woojins cock, his pace faltered and he came deep into his ass with a low moan right into his ear, making Jisung cry out. 

Woojin stayed there for awhile, his face on Jisungs shoulder, panting but still holding him up with his strong arms. Jisung was heavily breathing, his face bright red and his legs still shaking. Woojin slowly pulled out, making room for his cum to flow out of Jisungs ass. Jisung shivered at the feeling of cum running down his leg. Woojin carefully put him down again, helping him stand up. Jisung looked down his legs and spotted the white trace which made his eyes widen. 

„i told you i don't have a condom and i think you won't get all of it out of your ass; i guess you have to go to practice like that.... Jisung baby, are you getting hard again?“ Woojin asked in disbelief. „uh.. uhm yeah... just-... just thinking about going to practice with your cum inside of me...“ he cut his own sentence off with a moan while closing his eyes and taking a hold of his cock. Woojin smirked down on him, pulling him closer and leaning in for a sloppy kiss. His tongue was sliding over Jisungs lips, letting himself in, exploring his mouth. Jisung was moaning into him, melting into the kiss. 

Woojin moved backwards and sat onto the toilet seat, pulling Jisung onto his lap. Jisung pulled away, intertwined his arms behind Woojins neck and rested his head on his broad shoulder. Woojin was also feeling his dick become hard again „you're such a needy baby; are you sure you want a second round?“ Woojin asked to assure himself. Jisung nodded and moaned out a soft „yes“. 

Woojin pulled him even closer to his body, their dicks touching and rubbing against each other. Woojin took both of them in his hands and pumped up and down a few times, spreading his cum onto both of them equally. He moved his thumb around Jisungs sensitive tip, making him whimper and tense up on top of Woojin. Woojin smirked and heaved Jisung up to position him right on his dick, about to shove it in again.

He held his cock in place while Jisung was slowly sliding down, moaning at the fullness inside of him again. Woojin groaned out loud, slightly throwing his head back. He cupped Jisungs ass and helped him slide up and down his cock, pounding directly into his prostate in this position. Jisung was moaning and panting, feeling Woojins body heat course through his own body up to his head, making him feel dizzy. 

Woojin roughly thrusted into Jisung, drawing lewd whimpers out of him. Jisung springed a hand on his dick before cumming into it, squeezing tight around Woojins cock, heaving a small chocked out moan. „baby, i'm not finished yet, you have to get through this now“ Woojin moaned into Jisungs ear before harshly thrusting upwards. 

Jisungs head snapped back up, ripping his mouth open to let out an inaudible cry. He held tight onto Woojins back while he was being shaken on top of Woojin by his thrusts, letting out shaky whimpers and moans. Woojins hands roamed over Jisungs back, raking his nails into him, leaving red marks. Jisung was painfully moaning out and he felt like he was really about to black out because of the overstimulation. He tensed up and clenched around Woojin, in hopes he'll come from that; but it only encouraged him to pound even stronger into Jisung. 

Woojin was groaning onto Jisungs shoulder, lightly biting into it, earning a wince and more tensing from him. His thrusts sped up into a violent pace, still hitting Jisungs prostate which made him shiver and whimper even more on top of Woojin. Woojin burried his face in Jisungs neck as he came in his ass again, with his last pound into him, cumming even deeper, moaning out his name. 

Woojin held still, letting his last cum remains spurt into Jisung. Jisung was trembling, shivering, shaking and heavily panting. He was all tensed up and couldn't move a tiny bit. „jisung are you okay?“ Woojin asked with worry in his voice after recollecting himself, tilting Jisungs head up to look at him. He had traces of tears running down his cheeks and his lips were swollen and quivering. „oh my gosh, jisung baby; i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have put you through the second round“ Woojin said apologetic, kissing his face softly and cupping it in his big warm hands. 

„no, no it's okay; i kinda liked it...“ Jisung smilingly said with sobs inbetween, chuckling a little while thinking about the whole situation. Woojin leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. His thumbs were wiping his last tears away as he put his forehead onto Jisungs, feeling his warmth. „but you literally can't go to practice like that; you're still shaking and probably not even able to stand properly. I'll take you home and we're gonna have a beautiful bath together, how does that sound, baby?“ Woojin softly said while caressing Jisungs cheeks with his thumbs. 

„that sounds really nice Woojin-hyung ... but can you please pull out now... even your softened dick is still pretty big...“ Jisung said, blushing at his own words and turning his head to the side. Woojin smiled at him, leaned in for a kiss and heaved Jisung up, pulling his dick out of his ass. He positioned Jisung on his thighs and gathered his clothes to help him dress up again. But he firstly cleaned him up a bit, at least so much that his cum wouldn't leak out on their way to the dorm. Jisung was resting his head on Woojins shoulder the whole time while he was helping him. 

Woojin picked him up, wrapped Jisungs legs around his waist and held onto his soft ass (for more stability, of course). He left the bathroom stall and also left the mess they made behind them; being already sorry for the staff who has to clean that up. 

He walked through the hallway over to their practice room and peeked through the door. He was greeted with a rather angry glare from Chan who was standing in the midst of the room. „first of all: we heard you, and by that i mean everything, but second: yes, you both can go home now... That doesn't mean you can always skip practice like this. This was the first and last time.“ Chan furrowed his brows at the last part of his sentence. Woojin looked through the room and saw Minho, Hyunjin, Felix and Changbin glancing over at him and raising theis brows in shook expressions. Jisung was hiding his face on Woojins shoulder; because he definitely did not want to look in their faces after knowing they heard him.

„oops, sorry...“ he awkardly exclaimed before dashing out the door, on his way out of the building. Jisung was clinging tightly onto him; his breathing became even and he didn't tremble that bad anymore. They were going to the dorms like that, not caring what the others might think of them; being only focused on themselves. 

Jisung was closing his eyes to Woojins steady walk-rythm, a bright smile plastered upon his face. 

Woojin quickly went up to their bathroom as soon as they arrived at the dorm and put Jisung down, let the hot water run into the bathtub and took some bathbombs to throw into the water. He helped undress Jisung a bit but also got rid of his own clothes. Jisung carefully got into the bathtub himself and waited for Woojin to join, to make it more comfortable for him. Woojin slid in behind him, pulling him closer to embrace him in a tight hug. He was laying his head on Jisungs back, kissing his neck and shoulders softly, making sure he had it warm and comfortable in his arms. Jisung leaned against Woojins chest, the water and his body heat soothing him and relaxing his muscles. He was closing his eyes and just enjoying the alone time he had with Woojin right now.

**Author's Note:**

> okay fake news; the end is soft as always,,,, who would've thought 
> 
> sorry,,, i think the end is kinda long?? but Jisung deserved it 😔✊🏻💛 
> 
>  
> 
> (the END end could've been a bit better,,, but i can't think properly anymore...)


End file.
